Iris
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Duas vidas em uma.


**_Iris_**

**I - And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow.**

_**X**_

Você é Nana. Você é Nana porque é assim que ela te chama, "_nee, Nana", _como se ela também não fosse Nana, como se vocês não se conhecessem a tanto tempo, como se _tudo_ fosse _nada. _Você gosta de Sex Pistols, Seven Stars e Vivienne – ela acha isso o máximo. Mas você gosta de morangos, de neve e do cheiro de perfume que vem dos cabelos castanhos jogados no travesseiro ao seu lado – ela nunca vai saber.

**_X_**

Você é Hachi. Você é Hachi porque é assim que ela te chama, "_Hachiko"_, como se ninguém pudesse ser Nana além dela, como se estivesse debochando, como se não desse a _mínima. _Você gosta de Trapnest, de morangos, dela. Você gosta muito dela. Você gosta quando ela passa os braços pela sua cintura e aproxima a cabeça da sua nuca e _cheira_ e não faz mais nada – como se o seu perfume fosse tudo que importa.

**_X_**

(Não é.)

**_X_**

**II - And all I can taste is this moment.**

**_X_**

Não. Também importa o gosto, o toque, o suor – você em cima dela e você embaixo dela, ela em cima de você e ela embaixo de você, e quem é você e quem é ela? Você é Hachi, mas na verdade você é Nana, porque você foi Nana muito antes de conhecê-la – ou será que você já era Hachi desde então? Você é Nana, porque você deu a ela o apelido de Hachi, mas talvez você mesma fosse Hachi para conseguir pensar nisso em tão pouco tempo – vocês se conheciam a menos de três semanas quando lhe deu-_recebeu_ aquele apelido, menos de três meses, menos de três anos, _(mais de) _três vidas. Vidas? O que é que vocês sabem sobre vidas? Vidas são feitas de risos, de lágrimas, de medo, de ódio, de amizade, de família e de amor. Vocês falham neste ponto, as duas – lhes falta o amor. Você é tola e procura homens que possam aturar toda a sua tolice por um período satisfatório de tempo; você é covarde e só consegue estar com Ren, porque ele tem tanto medo quando você. Mas no final isso é tudo culpa do mundo que insiste em mantê-las em corpos e almas separadas – você é Nana, você é Hachi. _Quem _são _vocês_?

**_X_**

**III - You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now.**

_**X**_

Vocês são Nana. Vocês são Nana, Nanas. Porque sempre foram Nana, individualmente, desde o nascimento até _(a morte) _agora, e são Nana porque não se encaram quando tudo termina e não dizem nada uma à outra – mas respiram ofegantemente ao mesmo tempo porque são uma só.

**_X_**

Vocês são Hachi. Porque _Hachi_ só existiu por causa das duas, por causa de uma brincadeira tola, de um apelido estúpido, de uma tentativa inútil de serem diferentes. E porque, agora, vocês são Hachi – finalmente encarando-se e entrelaçando-se as mãos de um jeito que só se pode chamar de bobo.

**_X_**

Vocês são nada.

**_X_**

**IV - And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming.**

**_X_**

(Não, não, não seja tola. Você é Hachi. Você é Hachi, porque quando você volta para o apartamento de luxo – sua _casa_ –, é com Takumi que você se encontra. Takumi que sorri daquele jeito tão típico, tragando o cigarro, sem perguntar onde você estava – você disse que era a casa de uma amiga e foi tudo que ele precisou saber, foi tudo que ele julgou necessário.

Você se joga ao seu lado no sofá, tentando agir naturalmente enquanto ele envolve a sua cintura e comenta qualquer coisa sobre seu atraso. Você murmura um "_desculpe"_ com a voz rouca, enquanto mentaliza que _aquilo não acontecerá de novo. Não, não. _Você não precisa mais dela para saber quem é, você é Hachi, e você não é do tipo que trai. Não, não. Você é ingênua, romântica e leal – _"como um cachorrinho, mas dá muito trabalho", _não foi assim que ela disse? _Hachiko. _Hachi. E é assim que você agirá a partir de agora, _como Hachi_, que não gosta de machucar os outros nem de fazer coisas erradas. Mas então Takumi sussurra em seu ouvido a intenção de levá-la para a banheira e você leva um choque, porque _Takumi te chama de Nana._ Mas o motivo para isso é óbvio, porque você é Nana, não? Você só foi Hachi porque ela quis. Quando foi que ela conseguiu levar até a sua identidade?)

**_X_**

(E você, você é Nana. Você é Nana porque é isso que Ren te diz, enquanto te abraça com força assim que você entra no apartamento, _"Nana"_, porque Ren sabe. Ren sabe, Ren sempre soube – talvez tenha sabido antes de você. Ele sabe e ele não se importa, porque a verdade é que Ren não liga para quem você seja. Ele não liga pra quem ele próprio é, ele só quer o seu corpo durante a noite para poder extravasar a solidão que (_ele sabe que_) tem. Que vocês dois compartilham – você por estar incompleta, ele por estar _completamente errado. _Você o abraça com força, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem. E Ren afaga as suas costas, sem dizer nada, porque sabe que as palavras não a ajudarão - nunca ajudaram a ele. Vocês ficam ali algum tempo, muito tempo, abraçados e você diz a si mesma para deixar de ser tola – ele acabou de te dizer, afinal, você é Nana. Você tenta se focar nisso. Você é Nana. Você gosta de Sex Pistols, Seven Stars e Vivienne. Nana. Você não tem mais razões para chorar, mas continua a soluçar como uma estúpida contra o ombro de Ren, porque isso te parece tão errado.

Você é Nana – mas como poderia ser Nana sem ela?)

**_X_**

**V - Or the moment of truth in your lies.**

**_X_**

Quem será que chegou primeiro naquele dia? Quem foi que se encostou à porta daquele apartamento, esperando a outra chegar, _sentindo_ que ela chegaria? Quem foi a primeira a fraquejar, quem acariciou os cabelos da outra e então os lábios e então _todo o corpo? _E então... Quem chorou? Quem fez uma débil tentativa de parar com aquilo, segurando o ombro da outra por um segundo? Quem ignorou a tentativa, voltando a beijá-la, e quem não tornou a impedi-la?

Quem disse _"eu te amo", _e quem respondeu _"me desculpe"_?

**_X_**

Poderia ter sido Nana. Sim, poderia. Ela teria afastado os lábios dos da outra bruscamente. E então buscaria seu ouvido (porque jamais poderia falar aquelas coisas encarando-a), e sussurraria, numa voz muito baixa, aquela frase que jamais ouvira de ninguém. _"Eu te amo" _diria-lhe, e morderia-lhe a orelha depressa, quase como se não quisesse que ela tivesse escutado.

Mas _Hachi_ viraria o rosto, afastando-se rapidamente, com medo, com vergonha, com dor. E ela olharia para baixo, as lágrimas já marejando seus olhos, e a voz fraca procurando algo a dizer: _"Me desculpe."_

**_X_**

Poderia ter sido Hachi. Sim, poderia. Ela teria afastado os lábios dos da outra devagar, quase com medo de deixar de tocá-los. E então passaria seus braços ao redor da cintura e a puxaria contra si, tentando conter a vontade de chorar e falhando. E seria num soluço angustiado que ela soltaria aquelas palavras, aquela verdade que era tudo que lhe restava de pura. _"Eu te amo."_

Mas _Nana _a afastaria devagar após alguns momentos, segurando-a pelos ombros, todo o peso da alma no olhar, e encararia firmemente seus olhos ao dizer: _"Me desculpe"._

_**X**_

Não havia como saber, no final.

**_X_**

**VI - And all I can breathe is your life,**

**And sooner or later it's over.**

**_X_**

E você mergulha os lábios na pele dela e morde e sente e cheira e ouve. E ela mergulha os lábios na _sua _pele e morde e sente e cheira e ouve e quem é ela? Hachi? Nana? Você é Hachi e ela é Nana – mas não era o inverso? Você é Nana e ela é Hachi? Não importa, vocês são nada – espere, não, vocês não são. Vocês não sabem nada sobre a vida e não sabem nada sobre o amor, mas isso não lhes faz nada – vocês _(são) _têm uma a outra. E você (ou ela, ou você de novo) arranha a pele dela e morde seu pescoço e vai descendo os lábios, quem é você? Você é ela? E _por que é que isso importa? _Não importa, isso, é mesmo. Você crava os dentes com força e ela geme.

E ela sequer sabe que nome dizer.

**_X_**

Você a toca. Você beija a barriga dela (_há uma criança aqui dentro); _você morde o ombro dela _(tem gosto de flor). _São coisas que ambas fizeram de boa vontade, mas, agora, se assemelham mais a feridas. Sente vontade de chorar. Até seus corpos discordam da sua união.

Vocês se abraçam. Vocês se beijam, vocês se tocam. Vocês transam. É isso que a maioria das pessoas faz durante a vida, não é? Mas o que é que vocês sabem sobre vida? Nada, vocês não têm vida, vocês só _(mordem e sentem e cheiram e ouvem)_ são. Vocês riem e choram e tem medo e sentem ódio e tem amigos e tem família (uma de vocês não, mas não importa agora que são uma só), mas nada disso importa - lhes falta o amor.

Falta?

**_X_**

E o cheiro do cigarro aceso invade as suas narinas apenas para lembrá-la que é hora de ir embora. Você não gosta de ir embora, mas isso é bom – porque o cigarro a mantém sã, porque esse é um vício _dela _e não seu. E você precisa ir embora, de qualquer modo – porque o _"eu te amo"_ ecoa incessantemente na sua cabeça numa voz que você não sabe identificar se é sua ou dela (embora a dela seja mais bonita e a sua mais fina, e o hálito dela cheire a cigarros e o seu não).

Ela joga a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto você se veste. Não diz nada, apenas traga profundamente como se não se importasse - mas você tem a impressão que a mão dela tremeu, ou será que foi a sua? E você se apressa em refrear esse impulso de insanidade, porque não, claro que foi ela, porque Nana sempre treme quando está deitada na cama e vocês se afastam, como se sentisse frio, como se nem o lugar mais quente do mundo fosse capaz de aquecê-la.

Mas ela apenas se vira mais uma vez na cama e traga de novo, esboçando um sorriso tranqüilo enquanto murmura em uma voz ainda mais tranqüila uma canção com palavras que você não conhece, com uma história que você nunca ouviu, com mentiras que você nunca contou (ou já?). E você a ama, Hachi, não importa se o que fez foi uma declaração ou um pedido de desculpas – porque vocês são uma e se ela a ama você tem que amar a ela, isso é o mais lógico. E a voz dela é tão bonita.

Você tem um sobressalto repentino, causado pela lembrança. _Bonita. _O que mais é bonito.

Ela te observa, surpresa, e pára a música. Fica alguns segundos quieta enquanto você acaricia a barriga, e finalmente compreende.

"_É ela, não é?"_

E você a encara sem sorrir, como se pedisse desculpas, como se _implorasse _por elas, como se merecesse ser perdoada, porque você a ama. E ela a ama. E você é ela e ela é você, e vocês são uma e vocês são duas, e a criança que está embrenhada no seu corpo agora é só mais uma prova de que tudo isso é _loucura._

Você. Logo você, Hachi. Você _– tem._

Mas ela – _canta._

E é aí que vocês se separam.

_**X**_

**VII - I just don't want to miss you tonight.**

** _X_**

Você a observa lentamente enquanto ela sai do apartamento. Ela usa sapatos de saltinho que fazem um barulho que te irritaria muito se vindo de qualquer outra pessoa. Você devia ir atrás dela, Nana. Traga o cigarro. Tem um gosto bom, gosto doce, quase tão doce quanto Hachi. Você devia ir atrás dela. Ela não vai voltar. Ela vai ser esposa e mãe e você vai ser cantora, e vocês vão se separar, e vocês _estão _se separando, a cada passo que ela dá rumo à porta, a cada barulhinho irritante que ecoa no apartamento vazio. Mas como estaria vazio, se você está aqui agora? Mas é que em breve ela não estará, e você não estará também por conseqüência, porque vocês são uma e aonde ela vai leva uma parte sua, não é? Não? Traga de novo. Ela uma vez te perguntou por que você fumava tanto, e você apenas encarou o teto com um sorriso tranqüilo e respondeu "_porque sim". _E teve como réplica uma cara emburrada e a voz dela dizendo que _"porque sim não é resposta". _Mas claro que era, era sim, por que não? _Toc, toc, toc. _Você _devia _ir atrás dela. Ela vai embora e vai voltar para Takumi, e você vai ficar aqui mais um pouco e voltará para Ren, e daqui a irônicos sete meses aquela criança vai nascer, e você a odiará e ela a amará e você a amará e ela a odiará. E vocês aprenderão a ser felizes, uma por uma e sem a outra, individualmente, separadamente, melancolicamente. Com Ren e com Takumi, e vocês viverão. Vocês vão superar. Vocês aprenderão com o tempo. Devia ir atrás dela. _Por quê?_

Porque sim.

**_X_**

Vocês são fracas. Uma de vocês tenta sê-lo de uma maneira bonitinha e a outra finge que é forte, mas a verdade é que vocês são. Vocês amam. Vocês amam a Ren, a Takumi, a Misato e a Yasu e a Nobu e a Shin e a todos os outros – porque amam uma a outra. E o amor é fraco e vocês são fracas. E vocês se amam.

E o murmúrio de _"Hachiko"_ saiu fraco demais, e os barulhinhos causados pelos saltos ficaram mais baixos à medida que se distanciavam.

**_X_**

E ambas sabiam que ela ouvira.

**_X_**

**VIII - When everything feels like the movies,**

**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive.**

**_X_**

Vocês nunca mais se viram.

**_X_**

**IX - ****When everything's made to be broken.**

**_X_**

Nos meses e nos anos seguintes, você_(s) _se perguntaria aquela questão, muito vagamente, continuamente, todos os momentos. E Takumi ou Ren tentaria ajudá-la, e Yasu e Nobu e Shin e Misato. E bem no fundo você os acharia fortes, embora eles também sentissem a dor, porque apesar disso eles ainda ririam e chorariam e sentiriam medo e sentiriam ódio, e teriam amigos e teriam família e ainda amariam. E você não faria nada disso – lhe faltaria tudo.

Mas algum dia você acabaria voltando a falar e a sorrir bem fracamente e de um jeito discreto, e cantaria e seria mãe e seria. E você ainda falaria dela, muitas e muitas vezes, mas jamais faria aquela pergunta que ainda lhe assombraria por tantos anos.

Qual das duas morreu naquele dia?

**_X_**

Poderia ter sido Nana. Ela sairia do apartamento muito depois de você ter ido embora, com as mãos nos bolsos da saia e fumando um cigarro. Estaria murmurando as mentiras de antes e atravessaria a rua distraída demais. E não teria medo ao sentir o impacto – Nana sempre estava apta a morrer. Ela morreria cantando e pensando em você, e sua vida teria valido algo.

**_X_**

Poderia ter sido Hachi. Ela sairia do apartamento apressada, olhando para baixo, com as mãos fechadas com força e os barulhos dos saltos ecoando em sua mente junto com o nome que você pronunciara. Estaria chorando e, ao atravessar, as lágrimas a impediriam de ver se algum carro estaria vindo. Ela morreria chorando e pensando em você, e mais do que tudo lamentaria ter te levado junto.

**_X_**

**X - And I don't want the world to see me,**

**'Cause I don't think they'd understand.**

**_X_**

Você_(s)_ não choraria. Independentemente de quem fosse, você não choraria, porque chorar implicaria em mover os olhos e você não conseguiria fazê-lo. E você passaria semanas e meses a fio sem conseguir, até que um dia Ren ou Nobu te abraçaria e te diria para voltar a ser mãe e a ser esposa, e para voltar a cantar. E você choraria de repente, porque abraçá-lo nunca seria o mesmo que abraçar a ela. E ele acariciaria os seus cabelos curtos e pretos, os seus cabelos compridos e castanhos, e você choraria mais com o que ele falaria em seguida, porque ele diria _"não desista da sua vida por causa dela"._

**_X_**

Vida?

O que é que vocês sabiam sobre vidas?

**_X_**

**XII -** **I just want you to know who I am.**

**_X_**

Faltava-lhes a existência.

_**

* * *

**_

N/A: Demorei a escrever essa fic porque ela me deprimia absurdamente, mas é bem a idéia que tenho das duas. Os trechos (que estão fora de ordem, btw) e o título vem da música _Iris, _do Goo Goo Dolls. A sinopse é by Abra (L). E tirem suas próprias conclusões sobre quem morreu/se declarou. E reviewzem 8D


End file.
